


Exile is Freedom

by CanonicalJohnLock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Series 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicalJohnLock/pseuds/CanonicalJohnLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sherlock and John are saying their goodbye at the plane runway, Sherlock decided not to be snarky. Leaving a very awkward moment when he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile is Freedom

The wind is blowing, but it’s not particularly cold. The runway is empty except the one plane, my plane. The plane that will take me to my exile, and afterwards my death. I slowly slip back into reality and look at the man in front of me. Doctor John Hamish Watson. The only man who has ever been able to see the real me, and still stay by my side. I have to say goodbye, but I honestly don’t know how.   
“John,” I sighed softly and looked into his eyes. “There’s something I should say, I’ve meant to say always and I never have. Since it’s unlikely we’ll ever meet again I might as well say it now.” I was about to say some snarky comment, but then I see Johns expression. His face is hardened and cold, I know that he’s upset. So I decide to tell the truth, since I’ll never have another chance to. “I love you.” I blink away a tear and it rolls down my face.  
“Sherlock..,” Before John can say another word I step forward and place a small kiss to his forehead. I then turn away and board the plane. Once I have seated I begin to feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away. Not even five minutes later I receive a phone call from Mycroft.  
“Mycroft?” I asked softly, trying to hide my pain.  
“Hello, little brother,” I can tell that he’s trying to hide something as well, but he’s doing a worse job than I am. “How’s the exile going?”  
“I’ve only been gone four minutes.” I say rather agitatedly. He probably called to inform me as to where I’m really going.  
“Well I certainly hope you’ve learnt your lesson,” He replies. I’m rather confused until he continues. “It turns out, you’re needed.”  
“For god’s sake make up your mind,” I retort. My brother has always been like this, back and forth. “Who needs me this time?”  
I hear faint words in the background. I barely make them out as “Did you miss me?” Mycroft sighs and finally answers. “England.”

I quickly find myself back on the same runway. It seems that Mary has left, yet John hasn’t. I think of what I told him before I left. Now that I’m staying, what will come of us? I slowly walk down the stairs and over to Mycroft.   
“Meet me at Baker Street in an hour. I’ll explain everything then,” Mycroft says as I approach him. He nods towards John and smiles. “I called a cab for you two, I need to leave now.” As he says this he gets into his car and drives away. As it pulls away I see John, and suddenly I stand motionless.  
“So, exile wasn’t working out?” John smiles and walks towards me. I feel like he forgot the whole thing had even happened. Suddenly I see a tinge of black and feel a sharp pain in my cheek. I realize that John had just slapped me, so I look down at him in surprise.  
“You’re not allowed to do this Sherlock!” He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and yelled through his teeth. “You can’t just confess you love me on your way to your death! I have a kid on the way.” John finally broke down and fell against me, hugging me tightly.   
“John I’m sorry,” I hugged him back tightly and sighed softly. I looked down at him and he quickly leaned up and kissed me. I blinked wildly in shock and my eyes widened as John pulled away.  
“While you were on trial Mary and I decided that we shouldn’t stay together,” He looked down and sighed. “I’ve moved back into the flat and when the baby’s born I will be paying child support and as they get older we’ll trade off.” I looked at John intently and John could tell what I wanted to ask simply by the look in my eyes.   
“We had a falling out. It was hard enough for me to take her back after she almost killed you,” He frowned at the thought of my death and cleared his throat. “After you killed Charles for her and were being sent to death, I couldn’t forgive her.”  
I looked down at John and held a confused look on my face. “John, why would you do that? You loved Mary, that’s why I did this all in the first place!”  
John cringed and gripped my shirt tightly. “Because I love you more Sherlock! I always have and always will.” He began to cry again and I smiled softly. I lifted his chin and leaned down, kissing him softly.  
Our cab finally arrived and we went back to baker street. When we entered the flat Mycroft was already on the couch. John and I took our respectful chairs across from each other.  
“So Mycroft, why is it that England needs me anyway?” I look over at Mycroft as I drink the tea Mrs. Hudson had prepared. It tasted bitter, and I realised that John really did move back in here. Mrs. Hudson had gotten used to making the tea without sugar for John. I glanced over at John and smiled, I saw that he smiled back.   
“Well, he’s back,” Mycroft saw us smiling at each other and cringed. “Sherlock pay attention!”  
I looked back over at Mycroft and nodded. “Sorry, but who is back Mycroft? You need to be specific.” I set my tea down and folded my hands together in my lap.   
“Well, Sherlock, it’s Moriarty,” Mycroft looked away as he uttered the name. I saw John’s jaw clench and I felt myself become angry as well. Moriarty was a hard topic for the both of us. It’s when John and I had to part ways.   
“Mycroft that’s impossible,” I looked at Mycroft with confusion, and honestly a bit of fear in my eyes.  
“You came back from the dead Sherlock,” Mycroft pointed out.. I rolled my eyes and looked over at John. He was looking down at his lap and I could tell he just wanted to leave this subject alone.   
“That was different Mycroft!” I looked back at Mycroft with anger. “He shot himself in the head! You can’t come back from that, you know that.” Mycroft looked down and stayed silent. John looked at me for an answer, but I looked away.   
“Mycroft, what is Sherlock talking about?” John looked over at Mycroft and waited in confusion. Mycroft slowly looked up at John and sighed.  
“It was an old friend of ours.” Mycroft sighed and looked back over at me. “So Sherlock, John.” He nodded at both of us with a small smile. “Will you take the case?”  
John and I looked at each other and smiled. “Yes, we’ll take it.”


End file.
